The present technology relates to the technical field of a wiring board and a manufacturing method of the wiring board. Specifically, the present technology relates to the technical field of achieving miniaturization of a wiring board and reduction of manufacturing cost thereof by forming a laminate on a stiffener in which a component disposition hole in which an electronic component is disposed and a through hole for connection to a circuit board are formed.
Along with the recent speed-up and high performance of electronic components (Integrated Circuit chips, IC chips) used as microprocessors, or the like of a computer, the number of terminals tends to increase and pitches between terminals tend to be narrow. Generally, a large number of terminal parts are provided on the bottom of an IC chip in an array form.
Such terminal parts of an IC chip have a large difference in pitch with respect to connection terminals formed on a circuit board that is called a mother board, and thus it is difficult to mount the IC chip on the mother board.
Thus, in order to connect the IC chip to the mother board, a wiring board that is called a semiconductor package is formed, the IC chip is mounted on (connected to) the wiring board, then the wiring board is mounted on (connected to) the mother board, and thereby the IC chip is connected to the mother board via the wiring board.
As such a wiring board, for example, there is a wiring board that is a so-called cavity substrate that is formed by bonding a main body part formed by laminating a plurality of insulating layers and a plurality of wiring layers using a build-up method on both faces of a core board to a frame-like frame part having component disposition holes in which electronic components are disposed using soldering (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176020 and No. 2011-151348).
In such a cavity substrate, electronic components are disposed in the component disposition holes so as to be mounted on the main body part, more electronic components are mounted on both faces of the main body part, and thereby, the substrate can be miniaturized in the direction orthogonal to the laminating direction.